It Was Only A Wish
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Rewrite of When We Die. After yet another fight, ash makes the wish that he had never met Misty. But when his wish comes true, Ash begins to realize just how big of an impact Misty had on his life...and how much he misses her. AAML, Read and REVIEW!


Rewrite of When We Die. After yet another fight, ash makes the wish that he had never met Misty. The next morning, he awakes to discover that his wish has come true. But before long Ash begins to realize just what a huge impact Misty had on his life…and how much he misses her now that she is gone. AAML, REVIEW!

Holy crap, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, guys, I've been kinda busy and gave up the whole fanfic thing for a while. But I'm back now, and I'll start off my "return" with a rewrite of my very first story! Hopefully this'll be better than the first, and if it's not, well, at least I tried.

So, just to be clear, this story takes place back in Kanto when Ash is with Brock and Misty on his way to the 8th gym. Ash is 14, Misty is 15, and Brock doesn't really do anything in this story.

Hobey ho, let's go!  
_

Chapter 1

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt, now!"

The small yellow mouse let out a huge bolt of electricity, zapping its opponent with enough force to make an easy one-hit-KO. The huge blastoise fell to the ground, having been defeated with barely any effort from the pikachu, which simply stood there looking surprisingly cute for an animal that had just unleashed 5000 volts of electricity from its body.

"Blastoise! Return!" Gary Oak yelled, holding out Blastoise's pokeball. The poor animal did not need to be asked twice as it quickly retreated back into his bigger-on-the-inside home. "You did great," Gary said, despite the fact that Blastoise had not done anything except get the hell thunderbolted out of it. "You deserve a rest." Gary looked up at his longtime rival.

"Well, Ash," he said, sounding impressed, "looks like you've finally managed to beat me. And with one pokemon, too! You even KO'd all my pokemon in one hit! Well, I'm not gonna pretend I'm not impressed, that was pretty amazing, especially for you!"

"Thanks," Ash replied, very satisfied by his recent victory. He had done it. He had finally beaten Gary. And in a blowout, too! Ash was having the happiest day of his life. Oh, sorry, did I say day? I meant _dream_.

"Huh?" Ash looked up at the roof of the tent. One minute he had been standing triumphantly, fantasizing about the bagel he was going to eat in a few minutes (Ash always ate a bagel after a good win, he himself was not quite sure why), and the next he was here. What had happened? He heard snoring which sounded like Chewbacca with a bad head cold and turned his head to look next to him. Sure enough, there was his good friend Brock Slate, snoring loud as ever. But what was Brock doing here?

Then it all came flooding back to him. He hadn't been battling his rival Gary in Professor Oak's back yard-he was miles away from Pallet Town. He was on his way to Viridian City to battle Giovanni, the gym leader. Ash tried hard to grasp onto the last fleeting moments of his dream, he tried to remember the great, triumphant feeling that he had felt when he won that battle. But it was no use, and within 30 seconds, he had forgotten almost all of his dream, as he always did. Ash thought about Pallet Town, about home. He missed his home. As much as he loved traveling about with his friends, having adventures, there were many times when he wished he could be back home, lying in his room, watching pokemon battles on TV, as he had done every day when he was young. But he was not there. He was here, with his friends, Brock and Misty.

Misty. Ash turned his head to the other side of him, and sure enough, there was Misty, apparently oblivious to Brock's snoring (which sounded more like trucks downshifting on the highway). Ash thought back to the day he first met her. She had only began following him because Ash's pikachu had accidentally scorched her bike when trying to protect Ash from a flock of spearows who seemed to think that they were auditioning for the remake of an old Alfred Hitchcock movie. She followed him around and nagged him about it for days, it seemed like she would never shut up. Ash had no idea why she cared so much about a stupid bike, and was unable to realize that the bike was not her real reason for following him around. Eventually she gave up, but she still mentioned it every once and a while.

Ash looked at his watch. Four AM. He knew he could never go back to sleep with Brock snoring beside him, so he got out of the tent and went for a walk, not even bothering to change out of his pajama pants and…well, that was it. No shirt, no bunny slippers, just pajama pants.

It was quiet that night. The trio was camping out in Viridian Forest. It was where Ash had caught his first pokemon, his caterpie. Ash thought back on those days. They seemed so close, like they had just been yesterday, and yet at the same time so far away, like centuries had past since then. Somehow his caterpie had managed to evolve into a butterfree in only two episodes. Don't ask me how. I could never get anything to evolve twice before getting out of that forest. The logic in this show is seriously screwed up.

Then Ash heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Misty standing there, wearing PJ pants and purple tank top. She had not bothered tying her hair in its usual ponytail, and this was the first time that Ash had seen it flowing freely down over her shoulders.

He couldn't help but grin.

"Hi," she said, walking up to him slowly, blushing from his lack of a shirt.

"Hi," Ash replied. "Brock's snoring wake you up, too?"

"Yeah." The two looked into the forest. "This is where you caught caterpie, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Ash. He chuckled. "You were so scared of him."

"I told you, I don't like bugs."

"I know, I know. I remember that like it was yesterday. The only reason you ever started following me was because pikachu destroyed your bike."

"Yeah. You know, you still owe me for that bike."

"I told you, I don't have the money for it."

"Well, you should, by now," Misty said, letting a bit of impatience creep into her voice.

"Well, you should have forgiven me by now," Ash retorted, also beginning to sound a bit angry. "Besides, you seem to be getting along just fine without it."

"Well, yeah, but it's still my bike, I paid for it and all, and since you destroyed it, you should have to pay for it too!"

"I thought your sisters bought that bike for you as a birthday present!"

"Okay, fine, but it's still mine!"

"Can you just lay off the bike thing!" Ash was beginning to get pretty angry. He always got mad easily when it came to the bike thing, just because Misty bugged him so much about it. "I broke your bike, I'm sorry! There was nothing I could really do about it! It was either break the bike or become a human birdfeeder!"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have done it, I'm just saying you need to pay me back for it!"

"How many times to I have to tell you! I. Don't. Have. The money!"

"Well, then get the money!"

"How!"

"I dunno, sell some stuff or something! You've got a crapload of pokeballs to sell!"

"You know I need those! Besdies, they don't sell for enough to pay for something like a bike!"

"Well, don't you pokemon masters make ANY money! I mean, you're loaded in the games!"

"Misty, this is the TV show, we're not even supposed to mention the games here! And yeah, we do, when we become gym leaders! But I haven't even got all my badges yet!"

"I don't care _how _you get the money, I want my bike back!"

"_I don't give a damn about your stupid bike_!" Ash stormed back to the campsite, angry as ever. Why was Misty always such a bitch about that stupid bike? It wasn't _his _fault that Pikachu had burned it to a crisp!"

Ash decided not to sleep in the same tent as Misty, not after that fight. He couldn't stand being near her. In fact, he rolled over when she walked by to get into the tent and acted as if she were not there. She was making a way bigger deal out of the whole bike thing than she should have been. Then again, Ash was probably making a big deal out of it too. Part of his mind told him that this was just another one of his and Misty's fights, and that they would wake up in the morning and have completely forgotten about it.

Unfortunately, this part of Ash's mind was overruled by the part of his mind that said that Misty was being a real bitch, and he didn't know why he still put up with her every day. And as Ash was lying there, outside the tent, in his sleeping bag, he saw a shooting star. He figured he might as well make a wish, seeing as one does not see shooting stars very often.

However, the angry part of Ash's mind caused him to make that wish one of the worst mistakes of his life.

"I wish…" he began to say, then hesitated. Was it really worth it? The calm part of Ash's mind tried to convince him that it was not, but was once again silenced by the louder, angrier part of his mind. Ash shook his head and decided to just go ahead and say it. "I wish that I had never met Misty. I wish that I could redo that day when we met so that I never threw that rock at that spearow, I never jumped into the lake, I never stole her bike, and I never met her, _ever_!" He finished his wish just as the star flew out of sight. That was it. He had made his wish. He then lay down and managed to fall back asleep, not even knowing what he had just wished for.  
_

Alright, there we are, the first chapter! I hope it's up to par, and I hope it's not too short…if it's not up to par or it is too short, feel free to tell me in your review! Because you WILL write a review…or suffer the consequences ಠ_ಠ

It's great to be back!

-Fwingsnitch =D


End file.
